


Of Mini Refrigerators and Cashier Drama

by Rad_Loser_Weenie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Tales, 221b, Alternate Universe, Cleaning, F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Sex swap, Sherllysa is sherlock, fem!lock, fem!son, joan is john, personal writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rad_Loser_Weenie/pseuds/Rad_Loser_Weenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Hannah Watson was often commended for her high level of tolerance and patience. She knew how to bear with someone, as well as how to wait.<br/><em>Sherllysa Holmes</em> seemed to be the very <em>embodiment</em> of a lesson in patience.<br/>After all, a gal can only tolerate so many heads in the ice box!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mini Refrigerators and Cashier Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. As you all can tell, by now, I'm sure, I write and post in fits and starts. I'll apologize in advance to anyone who has become even slightly frustrated with my irregularity.  
> That being said, I do NOT own Sherlock Holmes as he is the rightful property of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC Sherlock is also NOT mine.  
> I do like to think I might have been the first to use Sherllysa as Sherlock's gender swap name. So I do own that idea. Hehehe, please enjoy!!  
> Feel free to leave any feedback and concrit you may have. A writer can only improve.  
>  _+Minor Edit: If anyone would be willing to britpick this, I would be most grateful!+  
>  +Another Minor Edit: I re-read the story and realized that, in the UK, the concepts of AM and PM are probably not standard, seeing as how, from my knowledge, most of the UK operates on 24-hour timing, instead of the US 12-hour timing.+_

Sherllysa Holmes was certainly a unique flatmate to have. Joan knew this from almost 2 years of experience with the world’s only consulting detective. Sometimes, Sherllysa was an utter nightmare, and sometimes, she appeared to be a godsend of a flatmate. 

The two women had their arguments, of course; food, clothes, the human head that should honestly _not_ be left in their fridge, even if it _was_ relevant to their case. 

“Precisely 2 days left in the experiment, Joan. After that, I’ll take the results and you can clear out the head.”

“Oh, _no_ , _I_ won’t be the one to clean out the entire fridge. That will be _you_ , my dear. _I_ will be out shopping for new food to replace the spoilt items in our kitchen. I’ll leave you the necessary supplies and instructions.”  
Joan was firm with Sherllysa, as she knew that Sherllysa would most likely find another reason to bung up the fridge if Joan was the one to clean it up. The ex-army doctor had come to realize that forcing Sherllysa to take part in the maintenance and upkeep of their flat discouraged her from performing the more unsavory experiments, whether because she took pride in her handling of the chores or if she took pleasure in Joan’s utter approval of Sherllysa’s actions, neither really knew. 

“So...the head...a bit not good?”

Joan’s eyebrows furrowed as she opened a single eye, turning it to her flatmate whose legs were pulled up to her delicately pointed chin, her curly haired head slightly tilted. Joan had to think about it for a mo, and then realized that Sherllysa was speaking of the conversation they had held precisely two days and fourteen hours before they both got to work in the kitchen.

“Oh, the head? The head...the head is fine, the fact that you use our refrigerator for your experiments is what has me going barmy. If you really _need_ it, we can get a smaller refrigerator just for your scientific use. But you’ll have to come with me to buy it.” 

Joan’s eyes had closed somewhere in the middle of her speech, her sore legs and arms not allowing her to fully move. Carrying so many loads of food up and down the stairs had brought back memories of basic training, and she thanked her lucky stars that she hadn’t opted out of it. 

_’Character building my arse, more like training for life in the city!’_

Joan sighed but suddenly, her eyes flew open and she turned as she realized that Sherllysa had moved to the couch where she sat and had curled into her side. 

“That sounds...good. Thank you.” Joan’s mind blanked for a few seconds before she realized that Sherllysa was speaking of the mini refrigerator idea she had brought up. With a softer, happier sigh, Joan laid her hand on Sherllysa’s head of thick, raven’s wing black curls and softly stroked them.

“Yeah, it does sound good, doesn’t it.” 

Soft, soothing silence filtered through 221B for a few hours as the two women rested together on the sofa, their breaths mingling, and their minds at peace for once. It was around 17:00 that Sherllysa jumped up from her position, startling Joan out of her nap. 

“Let’s go, Joan, the nearest shop closes in 3 hours, but if the cashiers manage to keep their composure long enough, we will be able to eke out another hour of perusal.”

Joan groaned softly, as she hauled herself out of her soft, warm seat and made her way up the stairs to get changed. Sherllysa was muttering to herself about time, arguments, and petty dramas in the workplace when she came back down, ten minutes later. 

“Alright, Sherllysa, let’s go.” 

And so, the two flatmates ventured out and managed to reach the store Sherllysa had spoken of within 30 minutes, and, after selecting two mini refrigerators; a new toaster (Sherllysa had actually attempted to cook, once...it was awful, the wallpaper still held a smoky scent); and a new coat hanger (their old one had actually been taken in as evidence, and Joan honestly didn’t think she had hit the intruder _that_ hard), the pair managed to walk out of the store just as the tension between the two teen cashiers burst into an awful row. 

“Well, today has been productive, aye Sherllysa?” 

Sherllysa cast Joan a cool glance as they entered the flat, the mini-refrigerators having been set up in the kitchen by two handlers an hour before. They had been out for two hours, and the installation and setup of their purchases had taken another two. Joan was just glad that they had agreed to let the handlers take care of the fridges, she was still a bit achey from the groceries. 

“Indeed, Joan, but tomorrow will be far more productive...well, for me, at least.”

Joan rolled her eyes and got out two, hopefully, clean cups for some tea. 

“No sugar, this time, use the honey you bought from Meadle’s.”  
Sherllysa’s voice was already distracted as she adjusted the temperature and humidity settings in the new fridges. Probably priming them for experiments that were running through her head. 

“How...nevermind. Only one spoonful?”  
Receiving an affirmative grunt from the taller woman, Joan stirred in a spoonful of the Orange Blossom honey that she had only just bought the day before. She finished up the tea and brought the cups out to the kitchen table. After a thorough wipe down of the chairs and the tabletop, she laid down placemats and napkins and set the cups on top of them. 

Sherllysa came and sat at the table, the use of the napkins and placemats already something she was used to from Joan. To be honest, she found it to be a rather wise thing to do, seeing as how she had dumped a tin full of sheep stomach on to the table while Joan was gone. 

As they sat sipping at their tea, night fell around them, the warm lights of their flat drove away any chill that may have plagued them that night. 

It was a peaceful night, in 221B Baker Street of London.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I truly appreciate it.  
> Please feel free to leave any feedback or concrit you may have, after all, a writer can only improve.  
> Anyone willing to brit-pick would be highly valued.


End file.
